


Snow

by feluriana



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, watford times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feluriana/pseuds/feluriana
Summary: Baz read once that if you are out in the first snowfall of the season with someone you like, true love will blossom between you.One day, he gets lost at The Wavering Woods with Simon and a magical creature reads his heart.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated with all my heart to Amanda and Cecília, who are always on board with my ideas and help me figure it all out. Thank you both so much :')
> 
> I use neutral pronouns to reffer to the magical spirit. 
> 
> Here's the source for the saying about the first snowfall: http://www.koreatimes.co.kr/www/opinion/2020/03/636_259523.html#:~:text=%22Cheonnun%22%20or%20first%20snow%20is,cheonnun%20e%20ban%20hadas

** NAMELESS **

The Wavering Woods is a place filled with creatures no one knows about. And, perhaps, to keep them safe, it should remain like this. If the World of Mages were to know their power, chaos would fall. 

Deep in that forest, there lived a being with the ability to read one's heart. Namelessly, the spirit wandered in peace, taking the form of animals, people they have seen before personally or, even, in someone else's mind. The human body could be very interesting despite its limits. The only problem was that assuming a face also meant to possess every memory and pain a person may have had in life. All the doubt, love, and wrenching fear. Not only what they lived but also what the future holds for them. 

That learning, then, would be forever part of the spirit's existence. It would be the same as if everything had happened to them. All of this, at once, was too much for one living thing - no matter how magical or strong. Therefore, the spirit decided to exist afar from such tragical creatures. Too many lives were already residing inside them. It was tiring. 

However, there were still people who dared to walk the woods. And, every time this has happened, the unnamed being couldn't resist a peek on their hearts and, maybe, a little playing with the visitor's desires. 

One night, a girl entered the forest. Although she was beautiful, that was nothing compared to how kind her soul was. The spirit, only a specter, watched as the yellow-haired girl sat by a tree and started crying softly, almost like she didn't want to disturb anyone, even in the middle of the woods. Almost like she didn't know how to cry properly. 

And then, the memories. 

And the future. 

It all hit the spirit at once and they felt like weeping as well. That wasn't a night for plays. 

Her name was Lucy Salisbury and the reason why she was crying underneath the stars on that night was nothing compared to what destiny had settled for her. 

The spirit took the form of a cat and approached her. 

"Hey, little creature." Lucy greeted, wiping her tears away. 

Both of them sat quietly for a while. Lucy caressing the cat's ears and the spirit feeling the human sadness being attached to their existence. They wanted to ask Lucy to stay and live safely in the woods, far from everything that was coming to get her. 

But it was fate and they had decided long ago not to intrude in the human lifeline. 

**

"It's not that hard, Snow. It's just casting a spell. It's literally the most basic thing you have to do to consider yourself a mage." 

The deep voice broke the usual noises of the forest. 

"Shut the fuck up and give me a break." Another voice resonated. 

"See? You can talk. So why can't you do that in a more useful way?" 

"Of all the people in the world to be lost with, in a damn haunted forest, it had to be you. It just had to be you." 

"Well, you're not the one I would take to a desert island either, Snow. And let me clarify that this is your fault." 

The second boy to speak stopped walking forward and turned to face his accuser. 

"My fault? You were the one wandering in the woods!" He shouted pushing the other's chest, causing nothing but a slight change in the pale boy's perfect posture.

"Yes, to be away from you." The answer came in a polite and controlled tone. 

"And why would you need to be away from me? What are you planning?"

"Crowley, Snow, not everything is about what goes on in your head! I wanted time alone without feeling your gaze on my back like I'm about to explode the whole school." 

"So you plan to burn Watford?" 

The dark-haired boy sighed and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. 

"Yes, Snow, I will burn Watford with myself inside it so I won't have to listen to you never again in my miserable life." 

The one with curly bronze hair narrowed his eyes and seemed to consider the thought. 

"Okay, so if not this, then what?"

"Your idea is to annoy me so much that I'll just tell you my said  _ plan _ ?"

"Trying can't hurt." He shrugged. 

"It bloody well can! It's hurting  _ me _ !"

"Oh geez, now I think I won't be able to sleep at night." The other replied, sarcasm in his tone. "But the main point here is that it is  _ your _ fault that we got lost."

"To be fair, It was quite fun to see you believe I didn't know you were following me. I got carried away." He laughed and crossed his arms. "Did you really think you were silently peering into what I was doing? You are as quiet as a hurricane. I know that because, unfortunately, I share a room with you. You couldn't move silently to save your stupid life. You are an unnatural disaster, Snow."

The nameless creature watched them as they argued.

The one with pallid skin was called Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch and, despite his jaded expression, he was... Happy. Thrilled, even. He didn't think about leaving the woods for one second since he got lost. 

Baz, how others call him, had two secrets. 

He was a vampire and he was in love. 

_ I'm alone with Simon Snow. Well, we do spend a lot of time alone, but this time is different. It's different because we  _ have  _ to talk to each other. We need to do something together.  _

Oh, that was fascinating. 

And the other? Well, the one called Simon Snow - the chosen one - was obsessed. Almost everything in his mind revolved around Baz Pitch. 

Suddenly, the creature felt a burning pain and... Saw everything. The crying girl. His mother. 

There was so much coming to get him too. So much grief. 

It was too painful to look inside Simon so they looked away, into Baz's daydreamings about the one he was in love with. 

He fancied Simon talking to him, asking if he was okay, how his day was. He fantasized walking around Watford at Simon's side, people looking at them jealousy. 

One dream was very recent and constant. It was about snow. 

Baz read in a book something about a saying and couldn't get the thought out of his mind. 

_ If you are out in the first snowfall of the season with someone you like, true love will blossom between you. _

He pictured it in a thousand different ways. Both of them in their room in Watford, Baz would be at the window, see the snowfall and say "hey, Snow, look." Simon would come at him and grin widely. They would stand, side by side, and Simon would turn to face him, still smiling. 

Or they would be outside. He would see the snowflakes on Simon's hair. He would reach to touch it. Simon's cheeks would be colored pink by the cold. 

Sometimes it was the pale sunlight lightening Snow's face. In other versions, it was the moonlight.

He thought about this before falling asleep uncountable times. 

The spirit carried Lucy's memories and feelings and, for this, they related to Baz deeply. Both loved Simon so much that it seemed they didn't have room in their existences for such affection. 

Well, the spirit was powerful enough to create an illusion. Maybe this day would be better with snow. 

** BAZ **

"Don't you know any spell that could show us the way back?" Simon asked. 

"I can't recall." And he wasn't making an effort to. He didn't want to leave and he wasn't afraid. He was with Simon Snow and nothing could harm him. Well, except Simon Snow. Still, he knew Snow wouldn't do anything like that. 

"What are we going to do? I'm getting tired of walking!" Simon complained as he sat next to a tree. 

They had walked for almost two hours. Baz smiling in secret pretending he wasn't aware that Snow was following him. He got carried away and lost track of the time. To be honest, he was exhausted as well, yet he didn't want to break the spell. They were talking! 

"Likewise, Snow. Maybe we should stop here a bit." Snow looked up and narrowed his eyes at Baz. "I haven't killed you in seven years. I'm not gonna do it now. I'm too tired." 

"I guess we could use a rest." He agreed with uncertainty. 

Baz, too tired to think, sat down at his side, leaning his back and head on the tree, their arms almost touching. Almost. And Baz was conscious of all the little space between them. 

The feeling was something like drinking just wine just enough to feel the heat on the cheeks and being lightheaded. It was dazzling.

Ugh, he was just tired. He closed his eyes and tried to inhale that moment. 

"Baz!" Snow yelled a few minutes later and he opened his eyes to see something unexpected. It wasn't possible! Not at this time of the year! "It's snowing!" 

Snow got up on his feet and stood in front of him, looking at the sky, with his palms raised, waiting for snowflakes to land on him. 

Baz's chin dropped a bit. He was... He didn't know. He... The snow was beautiful. Everything was so beautiful. The sun was shining placidly, between the leaves, drawing patterns on Simon's cheeks, making his hair glow.

Without noticing what he was doing, Baz got up to be in front of Simon - freckles, a grin that made his nose wrinkle a bit, the curls falling on his forehead full of snowflakes. That idiot was breathtaking. 

Baz knew this would hurt later. This image of Snow would haunt him when he attempted to sleep, in his dreams, and first thing in the morning. Nevertheless, that was for later. 

That was unnatural, he knew that. The season was wrong and it wasn't falling gradually as the first snowfall should be. All of this was something coming from the Wavering Woods. A magical creature? The forest itself? He wouldn't know. However... 

It was the first snowfall and he read once... That this could mean something. 

He knew it couldn't possibly mean anything because they were fated to a whole different path. Still, it was miraculously snowing and it felt like something that should matter. 

Simon Snow was beautiful chasing snowflakes in front of him, looking happy. It suited him so well, being happy, made him even prettier. Baz wished he could make him feel this way constantly. 

** NAMELESS  **

Rosebud boy... He was so lovely. So, so lovely. He deserved to be loved. 

He  _ is _ loved. He just needs to know it.

The spirit wished they could see him more often and it is something they could do... Attract Simon's power to the woods wouldn't be difficult. 

Baz was trying not to think about kissing Simon and just attach everything about this moment on his memory.

_ Patience, boy. _

This is not a day for kisses, not yet. It's a day for snow. 

The first time they kiss will be a day for a fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add more stuff about Baz and Simon being lost at the woods (with a snowfall), but I thought it would get too long. Maybe for a series? What do you guys think?
> 
> take care!


End file.
